Interest in quantum information processing has grown dramatically because of recent successes in developing quantum systems and the expected capabilities of the technology. In particular, working quantum cryptosystems have been developed, and if large (many qubit) quantum computers can be built, quantum computers will perform many processing tasks much more efficiently than can classical computers. Quantum processors having tens or hundreds of qubits, for example, would be able to perform quantum simulations unreachable with any classical machine. Such quantum processors also have the potential to extend the working distances and applicability of quantum communications.
Many candidate technologies for quantum computing hardware are currently being studied. Whichever technology turns out to be the most practical, quantum coherent communications will likely be needed for linking separate quantum computers. Coherent electromagnetic fields (as photonic qubits) seem ideal for communications between quantum computers and for general quantum communications because light, traveling either down optical fibers or through free space, can carry quantum information over large distances. Further, some quantum computing may be performed directly on photonic qubits, using non-linear or linear quantum optical processes.
Proposed quantum information systems that use photon states often require detectors capable of efficiently detecting the presence or absence of one or a few photons. One proposed optical quantum computation architecture by E. Knill, R. Laflamme, and G. Milburn, Nature 409, 46 (2001), for example, requires a high-efficiency photon detector that is more than 99.99% efficient at distinguishing quantum states including 0, 1, or 2 photons. A miscount of the number of photons or a failure to detect the presence of a photon causes an inaccurate measurement of the photon state and an error in evaluation of the quantum information. Such errors, when tolerable, require error correction schemes that may be expensive to implement.
Current commercial single photon detectors generally rely to a greater or lesser extent on the photoelectric effect. With the photoelectric effect, photons incident on the surface of a metal, a semiconductor, or another material liberate electrons from atoms of the material. The excited electrons enter the surrounding space or a conduction band, where the electrons are collected as current that can be amplified and measured.
The photoelectric current from a single photon is small and difficult to detect. The best commercial photon detectors for visible light currently have a quantum efficiency of about 90% for detecting single photons, and the efficiency achieved in practice is much lower. At present, detectors for single photons having wavelengths between 1.3 and 1.5 μm are only about 30% efficient. These efficiencies are too low for many quantum information systems. Additionally, the best efficiencies achieved for the visible-spectrum photon detectors require cooling the detectors down to about 6° K, and such detectors still provide relatively high “dark count” rates (e.g., high background noise when no photon is incident.)
Another drawback of most current photon detectors is that the detectors absorb the photons being measured or detected. The photon detectors can thus only be used at the end of a process, when the measured photons are no longer required or when the resulting measurement controls a condition of the system.
Accordingly, quantum information systems require photon detectors that are highly efficient at detecting photons and that can accurately distinguish the number of photons in a quantum signal. Ideally, the detectors would be non-destructive, so that after the presence or number of photons has been inferred, the photon states could be used thus providing more efficient use of resources.